


Oop

by Foreista



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Roommates, Self-Harm, Slurs, angsty, its actually fluffy, only because I need to have someone to shovel my southreness into, roman's from texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreista/pseuds/Foreista
Summary: Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Roman are all roommates in college. What happens when all of their secrets are revealed?Prinxiety and Logicality
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so if it needs improvement tell me. Trigger warnings will be at the beginning of every chapter.   
> TW: Language, suggestive language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Why did no one tell me about my horrible spacing!! This has be reedited like 3 times in the past 10 minutes so I hope I got all the kinks out

“Shit!” Virgil exclaims as he watches his groceries fall to the floor. He was too busy for this shit, first he was late to class and now he wasn’t going to be ready for when his new roommates arrive.

“Need some help?” a voice asked from behind him. 

“Uhh sure,” Virgil said while scrambling to pick up his groceries. After a few minutes of silence they were finished.

“I think that’s it, my name’s Patton by the way,” Patton said, extending his hand cheerfully. That name sounds familiar, Virgil thought to himself.

“Um thanks for the help,” Virgil muttered while picking up the bags.  
“My name’s Virgil,” 

“OMG you’re Virgil, I’m supposed to be moving in today!” Patton grabbed bags while he spoke. Oh that’s why his name sounds familiar.

“Oh um well if you give me a second I can let you in. I’m sorry it's such a mess I didn’t have time to clean,” Virgil stammered. 

“Oh I’m sure it's fine. I can help you clean if you want, I don’t have anything else to do,” Patton exclaimed cheerfully.

“Ok but I mean you don’t have to,” Virgil took note of the fact that he was wearing a sweater with another sweater wrapped around his neck.

“I want to, I’m prolly like the only person on earth who likes cleaning,” Patton laughed. Virgil opened the door to reveal a mess of boxes and half covered furniture.

“My room is the one with a purple doorknob. You can pick any of the other rooms. It doesn’t really matter how but if you could mark your door in some sort of way so that I know which one is yours that would be great”- He walked into the kitchen-“I’m gonna be putting up these groceries if you need anything ask me,”

“Ok will do!” Patton explained cheerfully. Patton walked down the hall with his minimal luggage and opened a door to a room with a twin bed, a chest of drawers, a small closet, and a window seat. 

“Perfect,” Patton exclaimed to himself, dragging his 2 suitcases behind him before placing them on the bed. He opened the first one to reveal a mess of sweaters and jeans. He quickly unpacked all of his clothes and put them in his closet before opening his other suitcases and pulling out a huge Aladdin poster which he quickly attached to the outside of his door. Then he started putting some tie dye sheets and pillowcases on his bed. He topped it all off with a unicorn pillow pet on the center of the bed. 

“Perfecto!” He exclaimed before bounding out of his room and down the hall

Patton walked into the living room and saw Virgil unpacking random boxes. Patton sat next to him and started unpacking

“Where does this go?” Patton asked, holding up a fake succulent.

“Uh just put it over in that corner,” Virgil said, not even looking up. Just then there was a knock on the door. 

“I got it,” Virgil muttered, walking towards the door. He opened it to a man with perfectly sculpted black hair with rich brown eyes. He was wearing a button down shirt with black slacks. 

“Hello, I’m Logan you must be Virgil,” Logan took Virgil’s hand in a firm handshake. 

“Uh yeah I’m Virgil,”- He put his hand back in his pocket- “Come in I guess, sorry about the mess,” He stepped aside to let Logan through the door. 

“Hi I’m Patton! Nice to meet you” He said cheerfully before crushing Logan in a hug. Logan let out an audible oof before saying, “Nice to meet Patton, My name is Logan.”

“The rooms are just down that hallway my room has a purple doorknob and”-He turned to Patton- “Have you marked yours yet?” 

“Yeah mine is the one with a poster on the door,” 

“Ok cool,”- He turned back to Logan- “You can pick any of the unmarked rooms and if you could mark them in some kinda way so that we know which room is yours that would be great. We’ll probably be in here unpacking if you need anything.” 

“Certainly,” Logan affirmed before walking down the hallway and into a random room. Logan opened the door to reveal a basic looking room with nothing but a twin bed and a closet. He placed his suitcase on the floor and began to unpack. He placed all his clothes in the closet before grabbing one of his ties and placing it on his doorknob. Lastly he grabbed a Rubik's cube pillow and placed it on his bed before opening his computer and working on various assignments.

About 10 minutes later there was another knock on the door. 

“Ooh I wanna get this one,” Patton said bounding towards the door.

“Is someone here I heard a knock?” Logan asked from the hall

“Yeah I think it's the last roommate”- Virgil looked down at the piece of paper- “Roman.”

“Hi, you must be Roman. I’m Patton” He said cheerfully.

“Nice to meet you Patton!” Roman exclaimed, sharing in Patton’s playful energy. 

Patton stepped aside to let Roman into the apartment and it was at that exact moment that Virgil knew he was fucked. Roman had short brown hair with piercing blue eyes. Roman was wearing a red cropped hoodie over a plain white t-shirt with jean shorts. Virgil swallowed hard before saying, “Hi I’m Virgil, you can choose whichever bedroom you want just not the ones that are marked, mine has the purple doorknob, Patton’s has a poster, and um I don’t know what Logan’s has,” 

“I put a tie on my door,” Logan interjected. Patton and Roman snickered while Virgil put his head in his hands. 

“What is the matter with having a tie on my door?” Logan inquired.

“Well with roommates it usually means don’t come in cause you're fucking,” Roman said unapologetically. 

“Oh I see, I'll have to change it then,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. Roman turned to Virgil, “So any of the rooms left,” 

“Yeah there's five rooms one for each of us and then a spare room. Let me know if you need anything,” 

“Absolutely,” Roman exclaimed before exiting down the hall.

Virgil was fucked totally and absolutely fucked, it hadn’t even been a day and he already had a crush on one of his roommates.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he muttered under his breath before joining the others in the living room. 

Back in his room Roman was unpacking his suitcases while singing along to the Tangled soundtrack when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Virgil standing there nervously. Roman noticed that even though it was like 200 degrees outside he was wearing a purple and black hoodie with black jeans. Damn he’s hot! Shut tf up Roman he’s your roommate you dumbass.

“Um the rest of us were wondering if you could turn your music down its kinda loud and we don’t want the neighbors to complain,” 

“Oh yeah sure got it,” Roman said, trying not to combust on the spot. Virgil walked away and Roman let out a sigh of relief before flopping onto his bed. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Roman screamed into his bed before fixing his hair and walking into his living room. He had crushed on people before and he had been fine; he could handle this like a normal functioning member of society. Right? He walked into the living room and Virgil smiled at him. Nope, he was fucked, thoroughly fucked


	2. Logan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear: All the Sides are roommates each of them has an individual secret right now each chapter is going to be dedicated to the others finding out and their reactions. This one is based off of Logan.  
> TW: Implied Non Con, Non-graphic description of wounds, Illegal possession of a fire arm, hospitals, language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like it let me know what y'all think in the comments

Virgil woke up to various crashing noises coming from the kitchen. 

“What the fuck,” He mumbled pulling on a pair of black sweatpants before rushing out his room.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he stumbled upon.

“Guys WHAT THE FUCK!” he yelled at Logan and a random guy who were currently making out against the counter. 

“You see me and Derik felt mutual emotions toward each other so we,” he was cut off by Virgil screaming, “Nope nope nope, Do not continue that sentence, I’m going back to bed if you wanna fuck don’t do it in the kitchen that's fucking disgusting.” Virgil heard giggling behind him as he walked into his bed room. 

\----------------Time skip to the next morning--------------------------------------

“Um who are you?” Roman asked the stranger who was currently making an omelet in his kitchen.

“Oh um I’m Derik,”

“Um that literally could not answer my question less,”

“He’s my boyfriend, Roman,” Logan said, appearing from the hall. Roman let out an intelligible shriek before crushing Logan in a hug. 

“OMG you have a bf! I’m so happy for you! So how did you meet?” Roman asked before sitting down at the table. 

“We grew up together,” Logan said, “We were friends for a while and then after high school we reconnected.” 

“Aww that's so sweet, anyway I have to go or else I’ll be late for class! Have fun you two!” He said with a wink before bounding out the door. Derik turned around and looked at Logan with danger in his eyes.

“Look at you Mister smart guy lying,”-he dragged a finger up Logan’s chin- “I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“Derik I must ask that you stop this. Do what you want to me but please leave my roommates out of it,” Logan pleaded.

“I’m not going to hurt your roommates but I might have to hurt you for lying like that. If you can lie so easily to your friends how can I know you haven’t been lying to me,” Derik said menacingly, taking a step closer to Logan. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s middle before grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards the door. 

“Stove,” 

“What?”

“The stove you left the stove on,” Logan muttered. Derik groaned before going to turn it off.

“There! Now come with me,”

“Where are we going?”

“I think you know where.” Derik whispered in his ear before dragging him out of the door and into his car.

\-------------------------Time Skip to that Night at Dinner (because they're dorks that eat dinner together every night)-------------------------------

“Where’s Logan?” Patton asked, setting the salad down on the table.

“I saw him this morning with his bf, Derik,” Roman said. (no one noticed how Patton’s face fell when Roman said boyfriend)

“Yeah I caught them making out in the kitchen last night,” Virgil added.

“He prolly went home with him to you know,” Roman said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Roman dude really that's gross,” Virgil said before digging into his food. 

“Ok then let's eat,” Patton exclaimed cheerfully as ever.

About an hour later they were all snuggled on the couch watching New Girl on Netflix when Roman’s phone rang. 

“Hey Logan what’s up?” Roman asked, balancing his phone on his shoulder. 

“Yes Roman can you come pick me up. I’m at the library on 5th street. If you could bring me an extra set of clothes that would be great as well,” Logan said ending the call.

“What did he want?” Virgil asked, throwing popcorn into his mouth.

“He needs me to go pick him up from the library, with an extra set of clothes,” Roman muttered while walking down the hall and into Logan's room. 

He appeared a few minutes later with a handful of clothes and his car keys. 

“I’ll be back with Logan I guess?” Roman said confused before walking out the door.

“Is it just me or is that kinda weird?” Virgil asked Patton.

“His car prolly just died or something like that. I’m sure he’s fine!” Patton said, ever the optimist. Virgil didn’t truly believe Patton but he was gonna let it go.

Roman called Logan as he walked into the library.

“Hey I’m at the library where are you?”

“I’m in the bathroom,” Logan replied. Roman could tell his voice was strained which made him worry even more. 

“Ok I’m on my way,”

Roman opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted by the sound of faint sobbing coming from the handicapped stall. 

“Logan? You in here?” He tentatively called out.

“Yes, give me a second to collect myself,” Logan replied, his voice shaking. 

Roman walked towards the stall and pushed on the door, it easily opened. Roman was appalled by the sight before him; Logan bloodied and bruised with his shirt torn to shreds with his pants in a similar state. Roman was most concerned by the bullet lodged in Logan’s shoulder.

“Logan what happened? Who did this? We need to call an ambulance!” Roman frantically grabbed paper towels and tried to wipe up some of the blood.

“I assure you it was just a misunderstanding. We don’t need to call an ambulance, everything is fine,” Logan calmly said. 

“There is a motherfucking bullet lodged in your shoulder and you’re gonna sit there and tell me everything is fine! Everything is not fine! Now tell me who did this or I will call the cops,” Roman ordered. 

“It was Derik,”- Roman opened his mouth to say something- “and before you start let me assure you that everything is fine it was just a mild misunderstanding. He thought I was cheating on him with my project partner and got mad at me. Yes he overreacted but he felt really bad after,” Logan explained to calmly for Roman’s liking. 

“Logan you are one of the smartest people I know. There is no way you can think that this is no big deal, you were attacked and fucking shot just becasue your boyfriend got mad that is not normal and there is no way in hell you are evrer seeing Derik again. I know I said I wouldn’t call the cops but this is too much. That bastard is going to jail and I don’t care what you say!” Roman stated while carefully changing Logan’s clothes. 

“Come on let's go to the car so I can drive you to the E.R.,” 

“I do not need a hospital visit Roman. I can manage fine on my own. I have been for years.” 

“I’m gonna ignore the fact that you said years for the time being. Can you walk?” Roman asked.

“I think so, yes,” Logan replied standing up.

“All right then let's go to the car,”

Roman gently placed Logan in the passenger seat before sliding behind the steering wheel. The ride to the hospital was silent save for the disney songs playing in the background. 

They walked into the E.R. Logan leaning on Roman’s shoulder. 

“Um hi can we um get some help for my friend he’s been shot,” Roman nervously asked the secretary. 

“Oh my lord, let me call a doctor and we should have a room ready within a few minutes,”- he grabbed a phone and handed a clipboard to Roman- “Fill this out while you are waiting.” 

About two minutes later a nurse appeared to take them to Logan’s room.

“Does he have any family or a girlfriend that could come?” one of the nurses asked roman. 

“Um his family is in New york and he doesn’t have a gf but I’m his roommates,” Roman answered.  
“All right that's good enough. Do you know who did this to him?” The nurse inquired. 

“Yeah his bastard of an ex, or I mean they are technically still dating but I’m pretty sure they’ll be done when the cops show up.” Roman replied

“Have you already notified the police? Because if not the hospital is obligated to due to the fact that he was shot,”

“No I have not yet but I was going to after he got settled and I called his family,”   
“Ok well I will get Eric, the secretary, to call the police. They will probably send a couple officer to get a statement on how and why he was shot,”

“Ok thank you for all the help,” Roman said, pulling out his phone and calling Virgil. 

“Hey Virg you aren't gonna believe what tf happened,” 

“What happened?”

“You remember Derik?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that bastard beat up Logan and shot him. I took Logan to the E.R. and they notified the police,”

“WTF when I see that bastard he’s gonna be sorry he ever lived,” Virgil said before hanging up

Virgil pulled up google and went to one of those ‘find out everything about anyone sites’ before typing in Derik’s name and finding his address. He grabbed his metal baseball bat that he kept by his door for emergencies, this bitch was about to be really fucking sorry for ever hurting Logan. 

\---------------Time skip 2 months---------------------------------------------------

The roommates were all sitting down on their too small couch while watching Voltron. Logan was healing nicely and was already feeling better especially since Derik was serving 20 years in prison for assault, abuse, and illegal possession of a gun. Virgil looked at Roman and they shared a smile, Virgil tried not to blush as he suffocated the butterflies in his stomach. Little did he know Roman was doing the exact same thing.


	3. Logan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to a part of the trial and where Virgil went that night. This one is going to be short due to the fact that it is just 2 flashbacks put together.  
> TW: Swearing, mention of rape and harassment, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed how I space out dialogue so tell me if yall like this or the other way better. Also I have no idea how court works or how they determine jail time so I kinda just added all the different crimes together and winged it

“How/when did the abuse start?” Derik's lawyer asked Logan.

“You see me and Derik grew up together in Manhattan. We went to middle school and high school together. One day he asked me out on a date and I declined because I wasn’t looking for a relationship at the time, it was my second to last year of high school and it wouldn't have been smart to start a relationship since I would be going to college soon. After that he didn’t talk to me for around 2 weeks. I assumed that that was the end of our relationship. Until about 2 months later when I started receiving letters in my locker, they all contained various pictures of me hanging out with my friends and family with the same message ‘You’re going to regret this’. I brushed it off because I thought it was someone messing with me. One day about three months after the letters started he attacked me when I was walking back to school. He beat me and said things like ‘I mean so you’re gonna really just ignore me huh, well guess what pretty boy there’s no ignoring me anymore. You are gonna be mine and if you won’t then I’ll have to pay your mother a visit, aren’t I’. Then he just got up and left. About an hour later I got a text from him saying that we had a date that night and I should be ready at 7. After that we had a relationship for two years before I left for college. I had lived in California for about a year when the letters started again but this time the pictures were just of me, I was living by myself in a small apartment that is when I decided to move in with other people just in case. He showed up at my house and told me that I was dating him again and nothing would keep him from me, that was the same day I got sent to the E.R.” Logan replied, out of breath from talking that long.

He replied mechanically to the other questions he was asked before going take a seat by his lawyer. He vaguely remembers Roman having to give a witness statement but he was too tired emotionally to care.

“Hey kid wake up,”-His lawyer gently elbowed him- “It's time for the verdict.” Logan stood as the judge entered the room.

“The defendant was found guilty of stalking, sexual harassment, psychological abuse, coercion, and illegal possession of a fire arm. This adds up to a total of 22 years in prison with no bail,” The judge slammed his gavel.

Logan was oblivious to the world as the courtroom slowly started to clear out.

“Hey kid you heard that? We did it, that guy isn’t gonna be bothering you for a long time!” His lawyer said excitedly.

“Yeah,” Logan mumbled before being pulled into a group hug with all his roommates.

“Who wants Baskin Robbins? I’m paying!” Roman said dragging Logan and the rest of his roommates out of the courtroom and into the street.

\--------------------------Time skip to them eating Ice Cream-------------------

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Virgil said before standing up and rushing to the restroom at the back of the store.

He looked at himself in the mirror and started shaking as guilt washed over him. The screams echoed in his head.

_“Who are you?” Derik screamed in terror as he backed up until his back hit the wall._

_Virgil had on his traditional black and purple hoodie with black jeans, a pair of huge dark sunglasses that covered half of his face, and a pair of old combat boots he found in his trunk. That wasn’t the menacing part, the menacing part was the baseball bat he was holding the metal glinting in the moonlight._

_“Who am I? I’m your worst fucking nightmare,” Virgil spat as he swung the bat. It let out an audible smack as it caught Derik in the side of the head. After a couple more swings, kicks, and punches Derik was out cold, his body slumped against the wall. Virgil walked away without looking back._

Virgil steadied his head as he flushed the toilet (he didn’t use the bathroom; he just didn’t want the others to be suspicious). He walked out the bathroom and sat back at the table trying to drown his thoughts in ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall! Sorry its so short I'll prolly be updating tomorrow with the last part of Logan's whole thing. Hope yall enjoyed it!


	4. Logan Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part/resolution to Logan's part of the story it starts off kinda angsty but it gets fluffy really quick. Mostly Prinxiety with heavily implied Logicality.  
> TW: Panic attacks, heavily implied smut, swearing

It had been 3 months since Derik went to prison and Logan was doing great, he had straight A’s in all his classes, he had awesome roommates, and he was finally free of Derik. It was going great or so he thought. 

Logan breathed shallowly as he grabbed onto the sink. His knuckles were white from his grip. In for 4 hold for 7 out for 8. Logan repeated the exercise four times until he finally steadied his breathing. 

He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom before flopping onto his bed and crying. All he could hear was Derik’s voice in his head: You’ll never be normal, You’re just a disgusting slut, All you're good for is your body, You're not even smart and no amount of vocabulary words can change that. Logan started violently shaking as his brain was filled with memories, Derik stabbing him for talking to the Barista at Starbucks, Derik kissing and pinning him against the wall, Derik shoving his dick into his mouth, Derik fucking him until he passed out, Derik boxing him on the bed and whispering ‘You’re mine now and forever, and do you know what that means? It means I get to do whatever I want to you!’ 

“LOGAN LOGAN!” Patton screamed as he held Logan in his arms. He was thrashing around and screaming. 

“LOGAN,”- Logan opened his eyes and saw Patton staring down at him- “Lo oh Lo, Come here honey,” Logan crawled into Patton’s arms and buried his head in his chest. 

After a few minutes had passed Patton asked, “Logan um do you wanna talk about? I mean you don’t have to, I just think it’ll help.”

“I suppose I should tell you,”- Logan sat up and faced Patton- “I had these flashbacks of Derik of that day when Roman found me. It felt so real Patton I didn’t know what to do nothing like that has happened before.” Logan broke down crying.

“Oh honey it's okay Derik’s gone now he can’t hurt you anymore,” Patton whispered softly as he pulled Logan back into his arms. 

After a moment passing Logan’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep.  
Patton gently pulled back the covers on Logan's bed and placed him inside. He placed a gentle kiss to Logan’s forehead before walking out and into his room. 

Logan smiled to himself as he slept.

\------------------------Time Skip to that morning at breakfast----------

“Hey Virg can you come see in my room for a second?” Roman asked, trying to clear the (sexual) tension between Logan and Patton who had been staring at each other for all of breakfast.

“What do you need?” Virgil asked oblivious to Roman’s plan. 

“Ummm…… My drawer is stuck and I can’t get to my pants,” Roman said, very obviously lying. 

They walked into Roman’s room and as soon as the door closed Virgil asked, “So what did you really want? Cause you were obviously lying about the drawer.” 

“Have you noticed something going on between Patton and Logan? I mean the amount of sexual tension at breakfast! It was fucking ridiculous!” Roman exclaimed.

“I know,”- Virgil sat down on Roman’s bed- “and last night, I shit you not, I saw Patton come out of Logan's room at like 2 in the morning. I wanted to ask him but his face was already so red I didn’t want him to overheat,” 

“So do you think they banged last night?” Roman asked.

“I don’t maybe but I mean the only way to know for sure is to ask,” Virgil said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“All right then lets ask!” Roman threw open the door and walked into the kitchen or at least he tried to. Logan and Patton were hardcore making out against the doorway. 

Virgil and Roman shared a look before sneaking back into Roman’s room.

“I hope you weren’t hungry cause our food is pretty much ruined after that,” Roman said plopping down on his bed.

“Yeah good thing you have a TV in here because I don’t think we’re gonna be able to go down the hall at this rate and I’m sure as hell not about to share a wall with Logan right now,”- Virgil sat down on a red beanbag chair- “So Roman tell me a bit about yourself I mean we’ve been roommates for 4 months now but we haven’t really had the time to get to know each other due to school and the whole thing with Derik,”

“Um my full name is Roman Michael Johnson, I grew up in Texas but I don’t have an accent, I have twin sisters Remy and Romelle and a twin brother Remus but we don’t talk anymore, I am majoring in theater and I’m trying out for the lead in our town’s Hamilton production, I’m also a coffee addict and I love Disney,” Roman answered cheerfully.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Roman asked Virgil who was currently smiling at him like he was a new palette of purple eyeshadow. 

“No reason it's just that you're cute when you ramble,” Virgil replied simply making Roman’s heart flutter.

“Oh um thanks,”-Roman cleared his throat- “So what about you? Where did Mr. I only drink my coffee black come from?”

“Well I grew up in Portland, my mom was a single mother, I had an older sister Josie but she died in an accident a couple years ago,”- Virgil noticed the pitiful look Roman was giving him- “It’s fine I got over it a while ago. Anyway I’m majoring in phycology, and I may or may not work as a stripper,” Virgil finished with a shrug. 

“What the FUCK! You’re a stripper?”- Roman noticed Virgil’s bemused expression- “Not that there's anything wrong with being a stripper it just doesn’t seem like your type of job,” Roman panicked.

“It's fine I’m used to it. Yeah a lot of people are surprised but I mean it pays well and I only have to work nights which is nice,” He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the chair. “And what do you do for a living?”

“I work at a McDonald’s during the week and at Starbucks on the weekends.”

“The addict being the dealer, how ironic!”

“Shut up!” Roman threw a pillow at Virgil’s face and he caught it laughing.

Virgil was about to throw the pillow back at Roman when he heard a loud moan come from down the hall. 

“Oh hell naw I aint about to listen to this,”- Virgil stood up and walked towards the door- “ I’m going to walk around town. Wanna come?”

“Sure. Let me grab my purse,” Roman replied.

\---------Time Skip to that Night when Roman and Virgil get back----------------

Roman and Virgil tip toed back into the house as silently as they could. Virgil nudged Roman and mouthed look while pointing towards the couch where Logan and Patton were curled up against each other sleeping. 'Aww. They’re so cute! I wish that was me and Virgil' Roman thought to himself before tiptoeing down the hall and into his room. 

“Night,” Virgil whispered to him before walking into his room.

“Night,” Roman replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a bonus to this chapter which will be what happened with Patton and Logan while Roman and Virgil were stuck in Roman's room. I don't know if I should but if I do it'll prolly be posted stand alone as an extra.   
> Also comment if you noticed the very subtle voltron reference in this chapter


	5. Roman Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied homophobia, Implied Smut

Virgil turned over and looked at the time 8:43 A.M. Tuesday.

“Fuck, Fuck, fuck, shit, damn it, cunt,” Virgil screamed out while scrambling to get ready for school. He shoved his books into his booksack and just about ripped his phone off the charger. He ran down the hall and into the kitchen to see the rest of his roommates standing there with mischievous looks on their faces. 

“What the fuck are you doing standing there don’t you have school too!?” Virgil stressfully yelled at his roommates before sprinting to the door. 

“Wait! Virgil check your phone,” Patton called out to him as he started to open his door. 

“I’ll do it on the elevator,” Virgil cried out before slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he left Patton, Roman, and Logan broke down into hysterical laughter. 

“How long until you think he notices?” Roman asked through his laughter.

“Approximately ten minutes,” Logan replied, straightening his tie while trying to suppress his laughter.

About 15 minutes later Virgil burst through the door angry as fuck.

“When the EVERLOVING FUCK were you going to tell me that it is SATURDAY I WAS HALF WAY TO SCHOOL BEFORE REALIZING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY STARES I GOT? You guys suck,” Virgil exclaimed before flopping down the couch, “Just for that I’m hogging the TV all day. I hope you like cryptids.” 

“Aw come on don’t be a dick we were just joking around,”- Roman jumped over the back of the couch and settled next to Virgil- “and I just so happen to be fascinated with cryptids so,” 

“I find it hard to believe that the guy who exclusively listens to musical soundtracks is interested in cryptids,” Virgil retorted. ‘God he’s close to me’ Virgil thought to himself willing the blush of his face

“Well that just means that there’s a lot you don’t know about me. Good thing we have lots of time to bond over our 3 year lease.” Roman said with a smirk. 

“Yeah…” Virgil replied subconsciously scooting closer to Roman. They were now sitting right next to each other and their arms would brush whenever the other slightly moved. Each time that happened they both fought a furious blush. Logan and Patton looked at them and smiled knowing that soon they wouldn’t be the only couple. 

\---------------------Time Skip 1 week----------------------

“What the fuck mama you called just to tell me that I’m worthless and you haven’t changed your mind? What kind of sick bastard does that! It’s even worse because it’s been four years and I finally thought you were gonna reconsider. You know what, whatever, don't call me again,” Roman hung up and threw his phone across the room where it landed with a thud.

“Ughhhhh, I fucking hate her, she’s such a bitch like who the fuck does she think she is calling after all this FUCKING time just to reject me again!” Roman yelled to know one in particular. Just then it set into Roman what had happened, his mother his own mother decided to abandon him just like she did all those years ago. Roman silently cried before falling into a restless sleep.   
\---------------------Time Skip to the next morning----------------------

Roman groaned as he got out of bed. He closed his eyes as the events of the day before hit him like a truck; his mother disowning him. He wanted to curl up and cry but he had things to do so he grabbed his sparkerliest sneakers with a red and white striped crop top and ripped jeans. He shuffled into the kitchen to be greeted by a table full of food. He looked up to see Patton standing there smiling. 

“Hey there kiddo I was feeling peppy this morning so I decided to make you and the gang breakfast,” Patton exclaimed before crushing Roman in a hug. 

“Thanks Pat it looks delicious!” Roman exclaimed.

“Damnnnn how did this, it looks bomb,” Virgil mumbled sleepily from behind them.

“I woke up early and decided to make you breakfast,” Patton beamed at Virgil before crushing him in a hug as well. 

“Now we just have to wait for Logan then we can eat!” Patton exclaimed.

“How is it going with you and Logan by the way,” Roman inquired.

“What do you mean?” Patton asked looking up at Roman.

“He means that we heard you fucking the other night and we’re wondering how your relationship is going,” Virgil cut in.

Patton’s face was giving the sun a run for its money with how red it was. 

“Um well you see,”- Patton nervously paced around the kitchen- “Ok um what happened was that me and Logan got really close after all the shit that went down and um we kinda might be dating but um it's not official yet so um yeah.”

“Well do you want it to be official?” Roman asks with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah,” 

“Then make it official ask him to be your bf,”

“Um ok I’ll do it this week,”

“You better cause I don’t know how much longer I can stand your flirting,” Virgil but in.

Roman nodded his head in agreement.

“I know right I mean I know Kourtney’s a bitch but she did not deserve that!” Roman randomly exclaimed.

Virgil and Patton exchanged a confused look before Logan cleared his throat startling them.

“Jesus Logan can you not scare us like that!” Virgil exclaimed, clutching his chest.

“My apologies Virgil, that was not my intent. Who made breakfast?” Logan said, straightening his tie.

“I made it. I got up early this morning so I decided to make breakfast,” Patton said practically beaming.

“It looks delicious,” Logan replied and it took all of Patton’s will power not to explode on the spot. Virgil and Roman shared a look before Virgil announced, “Well I don’t know about yall but I’m hungry as fuck!” 

All of them muttered something in agreement before sitting down and eating. Roman had completely forgotten about his mom he was genuinely happy and in the moment he didn’t give a flying fuck about what she thought. He was daydreaming about being on Broadway when there was an abrupt knock on the door.

“I got it,” Virgil said before going to open the door.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with long brown hair pulled into a braid with piercing blue eyes, she was wearing a flannel shirt with jeans and cowboy boots.

“Um hi how can I help you?” Virgil awkwardly asked.

“I’m looking for my son Roman Johnson,” The woman, Roman’s mom, said curtly.

Virgil was about to reply but he was cut off by Roman’s distressed reply from behind him.

“Mother!?” Roman exclaimed.

“Hello Roman,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all I came out of hiding to upload this and it ends on a cliffhanger.  
>  Also hope yall liked the fluff cause it gets angsty angsty from here on out until like chapter 10 so have fun!


	6. Author Note

Hey y'all I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while school got really stressful and I'm dealing with a lot of really bad mental/family shit. I'm NOT discontinuing this story but it's going to be a while before I update again. I have next week off of school for Mardi Gras so I might be able to upload the next 1-2 chapters then. Side note if you don't know what Mardi Gras is or you don't celebrate it you should totally look it up its super cool and fun. Usually they have parades but this year they don't because of covid but its still a super cool holiday!


	7. Roman Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this one is all angst with a pinch of prinxiety fluff thrown in.  
> TW: Lots of homophobia, Slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry about not updating sooner, I have finally come to terms with the fact that my parents are indeed abusive and now I'm still deciding what to do about it so my life's kind of a mess rn. But it's Mardi Gras break which means I have a lot of free time to work on this fic and maybe get a couple more chapters finished.

“What the fuck are you doing here!” Roman shouted at his mom.

“Well I mean I knew that after our phone conversation last night you would cut me out your life so I decided to come here and force you to talk to me,” Roman’s mom explained calmly.

“Um I don’t really know what’s going on right now but um it's nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson, uh my name is Virgil,” Virgil said awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you too Virgil. You can call me Diana,”- Diana took Virgil’s hand in a handshake and immediately dropped it when she saw the rainbow flag tattoo on his wrist- “Oh you're like him. I see you must really love using his money huh Virgil, well let me tell you something no matter what you think he doesn’t like you he’s just really confused.” 

“Um OK I’m gonna go to my room cause I have no fucking clue what’s going on and um what money are you talking about last time I checked Roman was broke like the rest of us,” Virgil replied sending confused glances at Roman who currently looked like he was gonna kill Diana.

“Oh Roman didn’t tell you? He didn’t tell you how he came from one of the richest families in texas? He didn’t tell you that he’s a faggot just like you?” Diana said pettily. 

“Um I think the fuck not!”- Patton exclaimed slamming his hands on the table- “You will not use that word in my house get the actual fuck out before I make you!” 

Virgil could feel himself spiraling into a panic attack as everyone around him started fighting. He slowly sunk to floor hyperventilating and crying as the sounds around him became too much.

“I’m not leaving, I came here to talk to my son so that is what I’m going to do,” Diana sneered her texas accent seeping into her words.

“Someone needs to help Virgil,” Logan pointed out.

Everyone turned to look at Virgil who was currently slumped against the wall hyperventilating with his hands gripping his hair.

“Oh look at that the faggot can’t stand a bit of stress what a shock,” Diana said sarcastically.

Hell just about broke loose with that statement; Patton jumped up and had to be held back by Logan who was clearly on his wits end with Diana. Roman was lunging at Diana before he could even think and shoved her right to the ground.

“Get the fuck out my house! I don’t care where you go but you are not welcome here. Do you understand me,” Roman sneered rage flaming in his eyes.

“Fine but you better call me by tomorrow night or I will be back,” Diana said walking out the door.

Everyone let out an audible sigh before Roman rushed over to Virgil who was still hunched over crying.

“Virge! Come on um in for 4 hold for 7 out for 8, ok, um do it again,” Roman whispered holding Virgil close in his arms. 

After a couple minutes Virgil’s breathing slowly started to even out and he loosened his grip on Roman. Virgil slowly looked up at Roman with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil muttered, ducking his head.

“Hush you don’t have anything to apologize for,” Roman whispered before gathering Virgil up in his arms bridal style, “Come on let's go get some sleep.” Roman carried them to Virgil’s room and gently placed Virgil in his bed. 

Virgil whimpered as he was placed in the bed disappointed at the lack of contact.

“Get some sleep Virgil. I’ll wake you up for lunch, Ok?” Roman said tentatively. 

“Stay,” Virgil croaked out before grabbing Roman’s wrist and pulling him into the bed.

“Ok,” Roman breathed before climbing into the bed and lying awkwardly next to Virgil.

“Can you hold me?” Virgil asked, his voice broken.

“Sure,” Roman replied before turning around to spoon Virgil from behind with one arm around his waist and the other wrapped around his chest.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep content in each other's arms.

  
  


“Guys wake up!” Patton whisper shouted at the sleeping boys.

“Ugh,” Roman groaned before sitting up. He gently shook Virgil prompting him to wake up.  Virgil let out a groan and a string of curses before sitting up and rubbing his face.

“What the fuck…” he muttered looking around the room before his eyes landed on Roman and Patton staring at him. 

“ShIt what time is it?” Virgil asked, staring up at Patton.

“It's 5:35,” Patton said matter of factly.

Roman and Virgil looked at each other finally realizing the position they were in.

“Oh well guess it's time for dinner then,” Virgril panicked, jumping out of bed.

“Uhuh YEaH,” Roman’s voice cracked as he quickly rushed out of Virgil’s room and into the hall.

They all sat down for a tense dinner with every glancing at each other too scared to break the silence.    
  


“Sooooo… Roman’s rich?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah I come from a rich family in Texas but I don’t talk to them because ~homophobia~, but my mom said I could have two years after I turned 18 to figure it all out before coming home and I told her I wasn’t coming home and she freaked out and I guess came here instead,” Romna said, shrugging his shoulders at the last part.

“SHe probably thinks I’m gonna go back with her but there ain’t a way in hell that’s happening. She wants me to get married to this Kelly girl and nothing against Kelly, but that just ain’t happening,” Roman said shoveling ramen into his mouth. (they might eat dinner together but they’re still broke af)

“Who’s Kelly?” Patton asked. 

“She was my bsf growing up and when we turned 17 our parents told us we were getting married to each other for some money scam or something I don’t remember,” Roman explained with a mouth full of Ramen.

“That’s fucking wild man,” Virgil exclaimed.

_ Knock Knock _ Everyone exclaimed nervous glances.

“I got it,” Logan said before walking to the door

It opened to reveal a girl with green eyes and black hair wearing black jean shorts and a NASA t-shirt. 

“Kelly!?” Roman said incredulously.

“Hey Ro. We need to talk,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger but it was necessary. Also protective Patton was a vibe


	8. Roman Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter (not really)

“What do you want?” Roman hissed while dragging Kelly into his room.

“I want to get the fuck out of Texas and this dumbass arranged marriage thing we have going on and I know you do to. That’s why I came up with a plan,” Kelly explained leaning back into Roman’s bean bag chair.

“Ok then what do you have planned?” Roman inquired, when they were kids Kelly had always come up with plans to get them out of trouble so he was 99% sure that this was going to be good.

“Ok so I convinced Diana to let me come here with her ‘to win back your heart and shit’ so we say that I convinced you to go with the marriage but you didn’t want to until after you graduated which gives us about 2 years. So I come live up here with you to ‘date’ and then we cut all communications with them and maybe get a restraining order if necessary, and I don’t own a house and brought all of my belongings I would want here with me so that I wouldn’t have to go back home,” Kelly said looking at Roman for his reaction.

“That could work!” Roman cheered. “But how are we gonna convince my mom?”

“Idk just make out or some shit in front of her and like post cheesy shit on insta and facebook,” Kelly said examining her nails.

“Ok lets do it! I’ll call my mom,” Roman said while grabbing his phone.

He scrolled through his contacts before he found his mother’s number and clicked on it.

Ring Ring Ring Click

“Hello Roman calling so soon?” Diana taunted.

“Meet me at the coffee shop on 3rd street at 11 tomorrow. I need to talk to you,” Roman said calmly.

“I’ll be there,” Diana replied before hanging up.

\---------------------Time skip to the Next day at the coffee shop-----

“Hello Roman, Kelly,” Diana said before sitting down across from them at the booth.

Kelly was leaning into Roman’s side with his ~iconic~ red leather jacket on. Roman had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other one was clutching onto a frappuccino. 

“Have you come to a decision yet Roman?” 

“We have decided to go through with the marriage”- Diana opened her mouth- “But we have two conditions,” Roman said decisively

“Okay and they are?” Diana asked.

“One”- Kelly held a finger up- “Is that I come up here to live with Roman. I don’t want to live in Texas anymore and since Roman already lives here and is going to college we thought it would be convenient. Two”- She held a second finger up- “Is that we don’t get married until after Roman graduates. That gives us 2ish years to date like normal people and then after he graduates we will get married that summer.” 

Diana let out a sigh as she considered the options 1. Say no and disown Roman or 2. Let them have their conditions and avoid a scandal. Option 2 it is I guess.

“Okay I agree to your terms. Kelly will you be returning with me too pack or will you just stay here seeing as you don’t own a house or anything that can’t be shipped up here,” Diana asked cool as a cucumber. 

“Yes ma’am I’ll be staying with Roman until I can find my own place,”

“I will talk to your parents about it but I’m sure they will agree,” Diana said before placing a 20 on the table and walking out.

Roman and Kelly breathed a sigh of relief before moving from each other's embrace.

“Do you really think she’s gonna fall for that?” Kelly asked Roman glancing down at her black coffee (gross but whatever).

“I hope so,” Roman said, staring at the window and into the street.

\-------------------------------Time Skip 1 year-------

Roman walked up the steps to Kelly’s apartment and knocked on the door.

“Hey RoRo you ready?” Kelly asked in a singsong voice swinging open the door.

“You know it,” Roman replied, giving her a smile straight out of a Colgate commercial. 

He walked in and sat down on her old leather couch and held his phone up. Kelly sat down right next to him holding her phone.

“1, 2, 3!” They exclaimed together before hitting the block button on their parent’s numbers.

“And just like that we’re free,” Roman exclaimed, propping his feet on the coffee table.

“Bout fucking time” 

“Mhm” 

“Anyway I should prolly head back home. Patton’s making his famous chili. Wanna come?” Roman asked Kelly.

“Naw I’ve already caused too much trouble between you and your bf,” Kelly said leaning into the couch.

“Virgil’s not my bf,” Roman mumbled with a hint of a pout.

“Not yet that is,” Kelly said with a wink. “I know he’s mad at you but I mean you gotta just give him time. You hurt him and even though you didn’t mean too doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen. What you really need to do is talk to him and explain what happened.”

“Yeah I know but I’m scared. What if he still rejects me, what if he moves on?? What if he’s already moved on?,” Roman spiraled trying to think of a reason why he shouldn’t talk to Virgil. (cough procrastinating cough) 

“Pretty sure he hasn’t moved on Roman and even if he did you should still talk to him. I mean even if he won’t date you then it's still good to have a friend.” Kelly said. “And you’ve been pining for far too long not to do anything about now.”

“Yeah I guess you're right. I’ll talk to him after dinner,” Roman conceded. “And speaking of dinner I have to get going.”

Roman stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

“Bye bitch love ya!” Kelly exclaimed from the couch.

“I love your bitch ass too,” Roman called while walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh drama


End file.
